


Unseamly Behaviour

by incogneat_oh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick is talented in other ways, Gen, Humour, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “Everyone shut up,” Dick orders crossly. “I can do this, okay? My parents used to sew up their own clothes, I was there, I watched them, it is an inherited skill.”





	

For a room full of Robins, ex- and current, it is almost peaceful. 

“Ow  _shit_ –”

“Dick,” Tim says, again. With the long-suffering patience of someone who expects to get nowhere. “I’m sure Alfred will be happy to do that for you. Or there are any number of qualified tailors–”

“I can do it myself,” Dick snaps. Probably. It’s hard to tell, seeing how he’s sucking his finger, glowering down at the needle for the umpteenth time.

“Maybe I can–?” Tim offers hesitantly, and Jason, without looking up from his book, says “Don’t even bother. He’s stupid-stubborn.”

“Rude,” Dick says, wiping his saliva-coated finger on his jeans. He puts the needle between his teeth and shifts the fabric on his lap, carefully locating the hole again.

“It isn’t even the right colour thread,” Damian sing-songs quietly, apparently at the ceiling. He’s stretched out across the sofa, feet digging into Tim’s thigh. Hood up and earbuds screwed into his ears.

“Everyone shut up,” Dick orders crossly. “I can do this, okay? My parents used to sew up their own clothes, I was there, I watched them, it is an inherited skill.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Tim tells him, prodding Damian’s shins. “My parents were sometimes archaeologists, and I almost never dig things up." 

"Very true,” Jason agrees, setting his book aside and stretching. He says, “ _My_  dad was a no good thug, who worked beating people up for Two-Fa– wow, that is a terrible example. I’d be excellent at that.”

Tim snorts quietly.

“My father is Batman,” Damian says, disinterested with a side of casual arrogance.

“Holy  _shit_ , you serious?” Tim says, and Damian kicks him. “No, come on, Damian, how long’ve you been sitting on that information?”

“Shut  _up_ , Drake, no one cares what you say or think,” the younger announces, while Tim says, 

“Jace, did you know that? Bruce Wayne is Batman?”

Jason turns to the couch, eyes exaggeratedly wide, says “Oh my God, really? You think it’d come up before now!” and then, to Damian, “He’s also emotionally crippled, so I wouldn’t brag too much.”

“Don’t be mean,” Dick says, absent, hunched over his wounded shirt. His concentrated frown is heavy on his face.

“Doing okay?” Tim asks, and really, this is not at all a productive working environment.

“Yes,” Dick says, annoyed. “I’m doing fine, okay, contrary to popular opinion I am actually capable of–” and then a hiss through his teeth. “ _MOTHERF–_ ”

“I’ll get Alfred.”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/45026018748/unseamly-behavior-drabble)


End file.
